


First things first

by solangelochild19



Series: The trials of Solangelo [1]
Category: Heros of Olympus, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Hot, Kissing, Licking, M/M, PWP, Smut, [basically], anal everyhting, boy on boy, slight reference to self-harm, tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelochild19/pseuds/solangelochild19
Summary: Will is still helping Nico recover from the years of loneliness and depression. Nico definitely needs a doctor to heal him,hopefully in more ways than one.





	1. Stop that

**Author's Note:**

> Being true to my name and writing about my favorite ship!And, even better, it's real a one!!!

Will drapped an arm around Nico, making him flinch. They were sitting on Nico's bed in the dark and gloomy cabin 13.  
"Neeks, you gotta stop that, you know I love you and am not trying to hurt you,"Will said, trying not be hurt by this reoccuring reaction lately. Nico relaxed a bit into the arm, trying to look happy for Will's sake. He did a little smile, then closed his eyes,hoping to catch the sleep that had fled him the night before, being replaced with nightmares and screams. When Nico and Will finally got together, Will made Nico promise him no self-harm. Nico hasn't done a thing since, now he just screams into a pillow, or stabs said pillow with his knife.   
"Nico, are you all right, you're so tense around me, more than usual." It was true, Nico would usually be very comfortable in Will's arms, even happy, but now, after his nightmares, he was too on the edge for anything.  
"I'm sorry Will, I've just been getting terrible sleep and I'm really out of it," Nico groggily replied.   
"Have you been eating regularly?" Will asked in an acusatory voice. This made Nico almost smile. Almost.   
"Yes, don't worry, everyone watches me like a hawk when you're in the infirmary."  
"Good," Will said, snuggling his nose in the crook of Nico's neck, Nico all the while trying to sit still and act normal.  
"Ya know, more people than just me love you right?"he said into his neck. "Maybe not the same way, but we all care for you;Sunshine, you are loved and you are always gonna be safe in my arms." Nico now had tears streaming his face, ubenounced to Will until a hot drop of water hit his arm that had wrapped around Nicos stomach.  
"Nico? Baby, are you all right?"he said, worried about his boyfriend. Nico quickly turned around and grabbed Will in a tight hug, burrying his head in Will's chest. Will was slightly shocked, but none the less he wrapped his arms around Nico and hugged him as tight as he could.  
"Will, I'm sorry," cried Nico into his shirt. "I've been horrible lately!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just the feels...maybe some kissing...gets hotter i the next few chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They know I am broken, but they can't see me boken; they wouldn't know how to fix me anyway.

Will's arms wrapped tight around the sobbing Nico, trying to comfort him. "It'll be alright, everything is fine, we are fine, our friends are fine, you will be fine."  
Nico buried his head further. "The nightmares are getting to be too much!" he practicaly shouted, but were only heard by Will's ears.  
"What?What nightmares? Nico, why didn't you tell me, or even someone else; did you?" Will asked, hoping Nico wasn't alone again. Nico shook his head against Wills shirt, making Will want to cry.   
Will pulled him up so he was resting his head in his shoulder instead of Will's chest, hugging him tighter."Why didn't you say anything?"  
"Because, I don't want you to see me like this. I'm afraid you think you won't be able to fix me and leave me. I can't let others see because they'll do nothing. They know I'm broken, but I can't let them see me broken; they wouldn't know how to fix me anyway. They may let me stay here, but that doesn't mean that I'm welcome. I'm amazed that you're still here and not-"  
"Stop that, cut that bullshit right now!" Nico, startled from the profainity, picked his head up and looked at Will. "You are loved, can't you see, I've already told you that, now you just have to realize that. Nico, your days of being broken are done. Let me fix you," he said with a smile and gently kissed the tear-stained boy. Nico finally fell out of tenseness, feeling the best he'd felt in weeks. He melted into the kiss from his healer. They broke and looked into eachother's eyes."I love you," they said, falling back into the kiss again, this time a bit more heatedly, running hands all over. Will licked Nico's lips and Nico submitted, pulling and sucking Will's tongue. Will moaned, making Nico's cheeks warm and red; the noises of pleasure were always so uncomfortable for him, especially when he himself made them. He'd never had sex, but he was used to grinding and kissing, some stroking from his partner, never sex. Both were old enough, why not?


	3. more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting into it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you EvetheAverage for your kudos!

Nico started tugging at Will's shirt, trying to take it off. Will realized what he was doing and broke the kiss, scootching back slightly.  
"Just wait a second baby," he said with a smile. "First things first," he said, jumping off the bed, going to the door to lock it, then closing the blindes fully on the window. He slipped his shirt off and threw it godsknowwhere. Nico just stared at him; it was't like he hadn't seen his boyfriend shirtless, it was that Will was just so breath-takingly hot that Nico just had to stare. Will padded to the bed, each step coming closer, haredening Nico even more. He stopped right in front of his boyfriend that was on the edge of the bed now, still looking up and down Will's body, noticing a growning buldge in the taller boys pants. Will gripped the hem of Nico's shirt and pulled it over his head. Nico was just as beautiful, but just in an entirely diferent way; he was pale from all the hours indoors or under a jacket, but his thin body had muscles that were toned from all the fighting and training he did. Nico started getting uncomfortable from the staring and said,"Will..." in a slighty whiny tone.  
"Hypocrite," Will said with a smirk as pushed Nico onto the bed, starddling him. He leaned down and kissed him, tongue going straight in and licking and tasting everything he could, wanting to taste Nico forever. The two campers were moaning, this time Nico not caring, but getting louder and louder. Will rubbed his haredening cock into his boyfriend's, eleciting a gasp and a break in the kiss from both of them. Will knelt on his knees, still on top of Nico. He gently brushed Nico's cheek with his hand.  
"I love you," he whispered.  
"I love you too, Will," Nico said for the first time, makng Will slightly tear up and ram into him with a rib cracking hug.  
"WILL!If this is gonna happen everytime I'll never say it again! Just go back to what you were doing!"  
"And what might that be?" Will asked, looking up from the hug with a sly smirk.


	4. Solace!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more and more!!! GETTING SPICY IN CABIN 13!!!AND I DON'T MEAN TAMALIES!!!...just realized that I don't know how to spell that... someone should tell me how in the comments, wink wink, nudge nudge ;} [please...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just rising action, nico loses it, blah blah blah

"You keep... uh," Nico started, geting red in the face; Will loved it when Nico got all flustered.  
"Keep what baby," Will said, drawing mysterious patterns on Nico's hard stomach, making it even harder for him to speak.  
"Just, ahh, keep kissing me and, uh..."  
"And what baby?" he said in a low seductive voice,leaning closer to Nico's red face.  
"Hminmmffb," Nico said into his hands, face getting even redder.  
"What was that? Didn't quite catch tha-"  
"TOUCH ME DAMMIT OR I'M TAKING YOU TO THE UNDERWORLD AND LEAVING YOUR SORRY ASS THERE!" Nico shouted, quickly covering his face in his hands from embaressment. Will gently pried Nico's hands off and smiled at him.  
"As you wish," he said, hands starting to trail down Nico's sides, making goosebumps appear on his arms. Will leaned gently down into another kiss, this one less rushed and more gentle. He slid his hands up over Nico's stomach and found hardened nipples, wanting attention. He lightly brushed over them, hands in sinc, getting a small hitch in Nico's breath. Will smiled into the kiss and started kissing more wantingly. He licked everything once again, this time sucking Nico's tongue while pinching and rubbing Nico's nipples. Nico was bucking his hips up from all the pleasure, wanting friction down there, gasping when Will started grinding on him again. The two boys' pants were become tight and moist, almost too uncomfortable to wear. That was an easy fix. Will sat up and hooked his fingers in the jean loops, Nico arching his back to help get them off.  
Will left the black boxers in place though, he would just have to wait for Nico to say. Will then stepped out of his own pants, discarding them next to Nico's wet ones. He got on the bed and pulled Nico into his lap, moaning at the pleasure of Nico's weight on his cock. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's chest and started sucking and nibbling Will's nevk, trying to mark it, claiming him his. Luckily for Will, his pleaure spot was well under clothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fun! remember the tamalies thing!!!


	5. Sunshine lollipops and rainbows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still getting down and dirty, luckily for them though, no one hear, cause why add that unfun factor in, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Don't own "Sunshine, Lollipops[and Rainbows]...or Will and Nico...tears....

Nico pulled off Will's neck and started sucking a nipple, playing with the other in his hand. He bit and nibbled, Will's hands finding their way into his unruly raven locks. Apparently grinding with less clothes on was even better because Nico was going crazy. Will sat up, pushing Nico back under him again. Unable to speak, he reached down and grabbed a small bottle out of his pants pocket and held it up, looking at Nico pleadingly. Nico nodded, apparently unable to speak as well. Will grinned lazily and sat the bottle down beside him, reaching for Nico's boxers. Nico gripped the hands and Will turned to him confusedly.   
Nico found his voice and said,"You first." Ah, he was self concious. Will nodded and went to his own blue boxers, slowly pulling them down before Nico's amazed eyes. When his members was fully out, Will had gotten a little selfconcious and scratched behind his head while Nico still stared. He pushed that to the side though, because now he could fully undress his angel from hell. He started to pull the black boxers down again, this time coming off the pale hips with ease. Will looked down to see an average sized cock, just smaller than his, definitely paler than his, matching the rest of Nico's beautiful body. Nico's legs instinctively went together, blocking Will's incredible view.  
"Hey, hey now, you don't hafta do that," he said, rubbing a hand on the outside of Nico's thigh.Nico looked at him and let his legs spread apart. Will grinnedat Nico, who in return gave a small smile, and proceded to move his hands on the insides of Nicos thighs, getting closer and closer the prize each time. Nico's head was thrown back in bliss, mouth forming silent shouts. Will finally got to the extremely hard length and pulled bothe hands up, finger tips dragging on either side of it, making small beads of precome roll down the underside. His hand fully enveloped it, using the precome instead of the bottle of lube pump Nico's hard cock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so comments *coughs* yeah, a bit dry around here...*falls to knees dramatically* does anybody care enough to leave an uplifting comment?*faints and then dies*....


	6. Just DO IT!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are taking their relationship *coughs* deeper...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to the The_Angel_And_His_Sunshie for the kudos...thanks! And, I can't beleive that I got 100 hits in a night! thank you all. This series will mainly be smut, but I may throw in some fluff or something, I dunno. It comes as I write it so I might change my mind XP

Will was still pumping Nico, grinding against the bed for some friction. While doing all that, he managed to open the bottle of lube, lather his fingers, and close it; what can I say, kids of Apollo are good with their hands.  
Will stopped pumping, bringing Nico's back down a few inches, making him whine from the cease in friction. Will put a lubed-up finger at the entrance and felt Nico automatically tense up.   
"Nico, relax," Will said, running his non-lubed hand up Nico's side reassuringly.  
"I-is it gonna hurt?" Nico asked, making Will just wanna hug him and protect him from the world.  
"Uh, yeah, it'll kinda hurt for a little bit, but I'll go slowly, k? It'll feel great in a lttle bit though, all right?" Nico just nodded his head, bracing himself. Will put his finger against the muscle, slightly stroking it, making Nico squirm. Will smiled at the reaction and pushed the tip in, just to first knuckle. Nico squirmed a bit more, trying to adjust to the intrusion. Nico nodded and Will went the rest of the way in. The time during the preparation was stop, nod, and go; that was the only way Will could make Nico feel even almost slightly comfortable about this. The only reason Will knew so much about gay sex, was from all the yaoi manga he reads[basically gay, anime comic books for those of you who have no idea what I am taking about] and he thought he was doing a pretty good job for a virgin. Nico's face was flushed, now that he had two fingers in, intermittently hitting his prostate. Will put the third to the entrance and looked at Nico, who eagerly nodded his head. Will pushed the last one in and with first thrust hit Nico's prostate, making him arch up and see white. Will worked the muscles for a few more minutes, wanting Nico to be completely ready when he took him.  
Will pulled his fingers out and wiped them on a pair of pants, getting extra lube off so he could actually open the bottle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...


	7. So much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut is continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so many hits! ahhh!

Will lined his cock up with Nico's entrance and pushed on it, not entering, looking at Nico for allowance.  
"More Will! Do it!I NEED YOU IN ME NOW!" Will blushed at the words that had come out of Nico's mouth; he was seemingly drunk with pleasure. Will pushed in about an inch, waiting, then another and another until he was to the hilt, ballsack rest against Nico's tailbone. Nico was slightly shifting under Will, trying to get used to the large foreign object, his face red and body sweaty. Will's golden body was glistening, all the muscles taught, extremely beautiful. Nico nodded for the last time and Will started moving.  
Will started slow, then progressively sped up, looking for Nico's pleasure spot. Will was going fast now, pounding into the smaller boy who was now yelling Will's name and moaning. Will reached for Nico's cock, pumping it messily, trying to get him to climax. Nico arched his back and Will hit his prostate, sending him even higher and blinding him with stars of bliss.   
"W-will!I-i'm gonna-," he moaned.  
"Do it baby," Will panted, sweat mixing with lube and precome.   
"Ahh!Will!!!"Nico sreamed as white filled Will's hand and splattered on their stomachs. Nico became extremely tight, making Will see stars. He lost it, literally, and emptied his load in the dark haired boy,Nico's name on his lips. The two slumped over and lied there, eyes closed, panting. Will pulled Nico close and they fell asleep, not waking until the night.  
>o<  
Will woke up to a dark room and a gently sleeping Nico. He was about wake Nico up, but thought better of it and just snuggled closer, deciding that they would just take a shower together in the morning and clean up the room tomorrow. He kissed Nico's forehead and fell back asleep, hoping that Nico felt protected in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAH!!!SO CUTE!!! Maybe I'll write the shower one next! Thanks for reading!Subscribe so you can read all the smut!!!HAHAHA*maniacal laughter*

**Author's Note:**

> sigh...


End file.
